Angelic Duels
by rubisora18117
Summary: Judai enters Duel Academy thinking it will be all fun and duels. Little does he know not everything is as it seems. Now he’s in the middle of an ancient legend with the world at stake. Shonen-ai
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I will say this once, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The plot line is adapted from an original story I have in my head, so please do not copy it exactly. I have no problems if you like certain parts and wish to use it in your fics.

**Summary:** Judai enters Duel Academy thinking it will be all fun and duels. Little does he know not everything is as it seems. Now he's in the middle of an ancient legend with the world at stake.

**Random Talk:** I never thought I would actually get around to working on a GX fic. I have several in mind, but I didn't think they would ever get written down. One was a possible sequel for a fic that never really got far and the other idea just didn't connect well… Not to mention this fic is based off one of my favorite original stories I have in my head.

For those who have read my other fics, you would know what pairing I will be sneaking in. Of course, GX already helps me get away with it.

Oh, I will say this, Koala dude is not appearing. I'm just not confident in writing him. Plus he doesn't come up in the manga. Let's face it, if season 3 characters are already dueling in the manga, he's just not going to appear any time soon.

**Warning:** Of course, this fic is AU. This fic may also contain some OOC moments, minor OCs, and some language. This fic _**will**_ contain shonen-ai/yaoi and violence later on. Warnings are subject to change.

* * *

Angelic Duels

Prologue

The room was dark with the exception of the circle in the middle of the room. A boy kneeled in the middle, chains wrapped around him. The boy must have been in his teens dressed in black and gold armor had his head bowed. His dual-shaded brunet hair blocked the view of his eyes.

"Guardian Haou," a voice echoed in the room. "You have been charged with the crime of disturbing the balance between the humans and the mythical race, killing of innocents, sealing Guardian Yubel with no logical reason, and corrupting heirs of various clans. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy said nothing in his defense. He knew there was nothing he could say to convince them of his innocence. There was too much proof that he had done the things he was accused of. He even knew he had done everything they said and then some.

"Nothing?" another voice asked. "If that is the case… As punishment, you are stripped of your powers and rank. You are to also be sealed into a human body until you learn your lesson. The body will be sealed until we feel the time is right for you to try and rejoin society."

"What of my brother?" Haou yelled as his head rose to show his glaring golden eyes. "We are connected! If you were to seal me, you would have to seal him! He has done nothing wrong!"

"We have taken that into consideration," a third voice explained. "He has agreed to be your jailor. You shall not be in control of the body, he will."

"You bastards!" Haou growled. "I swear I shall have revenge for this! No matter how long it will be, I shall return!"

* * *

That was the fall of the most powerful Guardians of all time. No one knows where Haou is. His brother's name has been erased from time for fear of Haou's return. Some even wonder if the tale really happened or not.

Centuries have passed since the tale was to have happened. Humans know about what we call myths. Vampires, dragons, werewolves, demons, sorcerers, and such live among humans, but not in peace. Humans dislike the myths despite myths just wanting to live in peace just like they were supposed to be long ago. Myths are forced to hide in plain sight, disguised as humans. Those unlucky to not have the ability to look human live in places humans normally do not go.

One type of myths in particular is a demon race called Guardians. Their duty is to keep the balance between humans and myths. They look human except for their large feathered wings. Humans tend to confuse Guardians with angels, which lead to the term guardian angel.

My name is Johan and I'm a Guardian. My mission is to find the one trying to wake Haou from his slumber. I am to enroll in a human school called Duel Academy where the one who houses Haou attends. Something tells me this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**TBC**

**Random talk:** So I basically spelled out how things might go about. That's doesn't mean you already know everything…

Now for an important announcement: this story is one of many that I have posted to see which one I should focus on. Right now, there is a poll that will be up for one month. It will determine which fic I will work on. So, if you like this fic, go vote for it! You can pick up to two fics. Every vote counts!

Don't forget to review!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	2. Turn 1 The Boy Who Fell From the Sky

**Random talk:** Results of the poll are at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Angelic Duel

Turn 1

The Boy Who Fell From the Sky

Judai Yuki leaned over the railing as the ship got closer to the island. He was so excited about going to Duel Academy that a few people were worried he would actually fall over board. A few hoped he would since it was obvious he got in by pure luck. Not only was he late for the entrance duel, but Chronos had said he barely passed the written exam. It was obvious he would get special treatment if they still let him attend.

Duel Academy was a school just for Duel Monsters. The goal of the school was to teach the next generation of duelists. Many thought it was strange for Kaiba Corp to create such a school, but figured the young CEO was just bored and had money to spend. The school was also one of the few in the world that allowed both humans and myths to attend classes together. Of course, most myths disguised themselves as humans so there would be no prejudice against them. Not even the instructors knew which were myths and which were humans.

The school was divided by skill level. Obelisk Blue was for the highest ranked students. It was rare for a first year to be placed into that dorm, which meant they had some leverage. Ra Yellow was the next highest. Many students in their first year would be found here. The lowest dorm was known as Osiris Red. Judai and his new found friend, Sho Marafujin, were to stay in that dorm. Judai didn't mind since his favorite color was red.

"Please be careful, aniki!" Sho yelled as Judai leaned further over.

"Oh relax, Sho!" Judai assured. It was then he saw a black blur race by something blue, making it fall towards the island. The brunet blinked, not believing what he saw. Unknowingly, he leaned even further to the point of almost falling off the ship. If it wasn't for Sho pulling him back, he probably wouldn't have even noticed he fell off until he hit the water.

"That's it!" Sho yelled. "We're going to wait inside!"

"But I saw something falling! I swear!" Judai whined. He knew he saw something, but it was fairly weird.

It looked like a teen boy with light blue wings.

* * *

"Ow, that was a rough landing," a boy said as he rubbed his head. His blue-green hair and green eyes gave off a calming effect on almost anyone who saw him. His blue robes were no longer in pristine condition, covered in dirt and twigs.

"Now, which way was my contact?" the boy huffed as he started to walk in a random direction. His light blue wings twitched with annoyance. He had a feeling it was going to be one of those days.

* * *

The day seemed to drag for Judai. For one thing, he practically slept through the welcome speech. His nap was ruined thanks to Sho wanting to point out his older brother, Ryo. Supposedly he was called Kaiser due to being the top of his class with two of his friends. One of them was Yusuke Fujiwara, otherwise known as the Prince of Darkness, sitting next to Ryo. (1) The other was Fubuki Tenjoin who has been missing for some time. For some strange reason, people called Fubuki the Blizzard Princess despite him being male. (2)

The welcoming banquet at their dorm was great. If there was one thing Judai loved as much as Duel Monsters, it was fried shrimp. Sho was too shocked that he allowed Judai to finish his portion of shrimp. It was obvious to everyone who to blame if they ever ran out of food for meals in the future.

The two boys were pleased to find out they would be rooming together. There was room for one more person in the small room, but a third student hadn't shown up yet. They could only assume that they lucked out and had the room to themselves.

Soon after they settled in, Sho decided to go to sleep early. Judai was still too excited to sleep. He was curious about the nearby woods which Daitokuchi-sensei, the teacher in charge of their dorm, warned them not to go into them. Evidently, there was an abandoned dorm somewhere in said woods where students tended to disappear. Few seemed to take him seriously.

"Man, its sure nice out! Isn't it, Winged Kuribo?" Judai asked the brown fluffball with wings floating next to him as he walked.

_"Kuri!"_ the spirit responded.

Few humans knew about spirit monsters, a Duel Monsters card that had a spirit of the monster attached to it. Reason being is that normally myths were the only ones able to see them. If a human was able to see it, it was because they had an ancestor that was a myth or they had strong psychic powers. Either way, humans who could see them were normally shunned.

Sho found out about Winged Kuribo on the ship. The short teen could only sense the spirit, not see or hear it. He never explained why he could, and Judai never asked. It was a new school and they didn't want anyone to hate them right off the bat.

Suddenly, the bushes ahead of them started to move. The most likely reason was that it was some wild animal, maybe even Daitokuchi-sensei's cat, Pharaoh. Judai ran over to the bushes out of curiosity with Winged Kuribo following as it shouted its worry over Judai's safety.

_"Rubi!"_ someone, or something, cried. _"Rubi-rubi!"_

"Hey, a Ruby Carbuncle!" Judai exclaimed when the spirit monster came into view. Indeed, the creature was a cat-like creature no larger than a house cat. Its fur was lavender with the inside of it's four ears a magenta-ruby color that matched it's large eyes. On the end of its tail was a large sphere that was the same ruby color of its eyes.

Below the hovering spirit was a boy. The first thing that popped into the brunet's head was the falling object he saw earlier. Blue hair, light blue wings, and a blue outfit seemed out of place for the island. When Judai saw green eyes stare back at him did he realize that the boy was awake.

"Cool wings," Judai said with a smile. "Why were you falling earlier?"

_"Kuri-kuri kuri!"_ Winged Kuribo yelled in fustration.

"Well of course it is weird for someone to have wings," Judai responded. "But they look pretty cool. And I'm curious why he's here. Aren't you?"

_"Kuri…"_ the fluffball sighed.

"Not many people would be so calm around a myth," the boy said as he got up and brush the dirt away. "Then again, if you can see spirit monsters, you can't be normal. I'm Johan Anderson."

"Judai Yuki!" Judai chirped as he grabbed the winged boy's hand to shake it. "I had a feeling you were a myth! What are you? An angel? Bird demon? What brings you to Duel Academy?"

"Whoa! Easy does it!" Johan laughed. "First off, the term angel is incorrect. People just call us that because that's what they've been used to. I'm a guardian. I came here on a top secret mission. Sorry I can't tell you, kid!"

"And the reason why you fell?"

"Ah, I woke up late and missed the boat ride here. So, I had to fly here! When I was about to land, a black blur flew right by me, knocking me right out of the sky! Whoever it was had to be fast and strong."

_"Kuri-kuri!"_

"I guess we should go back," Judai said. "You wanna come?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Judai-kun!" Daitokuchi yelled from the front of the Osiris Red dorm. "I told you not to go out into the woods, nya~!"

"Sorry, teach! I just wanted to explore!" Judai explained. "Oh, this here is Johan Anderson. Evidently he missed the boat and flew here!"

"A guardian?" the teacher said in shock. "I wasn't told that a guardian was going to be staying in my dorm!"

"Interesting," Johan said with wide eyes. "I wasn't told that a vampire was teaching here…"

"Huh?" Judai said, tilting his head. "Vampire?"

"Ah! Well, you see…" Daitokuchi stuttered.

"That's so cool!" The two spirits face planted. It had to have been their luck to end up hanging out with one of the densest humans there was. Any normal human would have gone and screamed either bloody murder or a marriage proposal depending on what they read.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Hey, what about all of that stuff from the movies?"

"Pretty much everything is false, except for sunlight," Johan answered. "So long as they have a charm, they can stay out in the sun. Otherwise, they burn like a tree in a forest fire."

"What about needing permission to enter a building? Wouldn't that be hard to go to class and all?"

"Vampires just have manners, unlike some people," Daitokuchi explained. "Now why don't you two go up to your room? Guardian-san was supposed to be with you, anyway. It's too late for you to be running around, even for you, Guardian-san. The reason the woods are off limits is because of some of the myth students. Just don't go telling anyone else, nya."

"Why?" both Johan and Judai asked at the same time.

"Well, we don't want anyone see one of the weres naked, do we?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Sho said. "You're saying that not only do we _have_ a third roommate, but he's a myth!"

"Yeah," Judai said while Johan nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, it's not me we have to worry about! Once word gets out we're rooming with a myth you can forget about a social life!

"I still don't see the problem," Johan and Judai said at the same time.

"Forget it," Sho sighed. "Since you're a Guardian, could you at least hide your wings when we're outside?"

"Sure," Johan said. His wings started to glow before slowly disappearing as if they were never there. Judai was amazed by it and wanted to see it again. This started the bonding process of their new found friendship.

If they were to look outside, they would have seen glowing golden eyes staring at their door.

* * *

TBC

(1) I have no clue if Yusuke actually has a nickname like the other two. I just gave him one because it doesn't seem fair he's just Yusuke.

(2) Yes, I changed Fubuki's nickname. There is a reason behind the change.

**Random talk:** Kya! I'm a little excited I managed to finish the first chapter! Sure, it is a little shorter than I would like, but I didn't want to cram too much in. Next chapter should be longer! Wanna know what's up next? Well, I'll be introducing a werewolf and another vampire!

**Poll results:** In the end, there was a tie between two fics. To honor the tie (unlike I was going to do originally), I will work on both fics. Therefore, the two fics that will be updated are….

**Mirror Image**

and

**The Forgotten One**

To Angelic Duels fans: you are very lucky that I want to get to Fubuki before the hiatus. I promise to do at least two, if not three, more chapters before focusing on the winning stories.

Thank you to all who voted! I'm sorry to those who liked the other fics in the poll. As soon as these two are finished, I will post a new chapter to signify a new poll. New fics will be added to the poll, giving more options!

**IMPORTANT:** Updates might be slow. I recently had knee surgery and have to go to physical therapy three times a week. I will get them out as soon as I can. They might be short chapters with a lot of explanations, but it was bound to happen as I need to establish some background.

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	3. Turn 2 The Two Princes of the Night

**Random Talk:** I totally should have said this earlier, but I just realized what I was doing. Okay, there will be some OOC-ness in the beginning part of the fic. That is because I am just getting people introduced, more so with this chapter. As the fic progresses, they will be more like what they are like in the show with a few exceptions.

In general, some aspects of personalities might be changed since I'm going off an idea for an actual story in my head. As I never really grasped the personalities of the characters from season 3 and 4, they might seem OOC since I'm going off what I read about them.

If any part of this bothers you, feel free to stop reading. You have been warned, so do not complain.

* * *

Angelic Duel

Turn 2

The Two Princes of the Night

Normally students stayed in the dorms associated with their level. Obelisks stayed in the Obelisk dorms, Ras stayed in Ra, and Osiris stayed in the shack by the cliff. To see Johan wear a blue vest the next morning along with various articles of clothing surrounding the room was a surprise to say the least.

"Wow, are all these yours?" Judai asked as he picked up a nearby shirt. "How did they get here?"

"Guardian sealing spell," Johan said with a smile. "It makes it easier to travel when your stuff is in a book. It's hard to explain the process to humans…"

"Forget that! You're an Obelisk!" Sho yelled. "Why were you assigned to our room?"

"Something about not enough rooms in the other dorms," Johan said scratching his head. "It doesn't really matter. I like it here!"

"Me too!" Judai chirped. "They have the best food here, and they always have enough for seconds!"

"Really? I always wanted to try human cuisine. Lead the way, Judai!"

"I'm starting to think I will never understand you two," Sho sighed along with Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuribo behind him. His two roommates never heard the comment as they were already half way down the stairs.

* * *

Johan was amazed by the school when he first entered the main building. The school was fairly large for something that focused on a card game. The hallways were large enough that he could fly without worrying about the walls. All the rooms he had a chance to see were like auditoriums. It was obvious that the academy was made with myths in mind to the young guardian. That was something that he wouldn't point out any time soon. Not with so many humans around.

He could pick out right away who was a myth and who was human. For the most part, they were the type that could easily pass as human like werewolves and vampires. Demons were quite numerous, which was shocking as most races were very prideful and disliked using charms to look like humans. Fairies and elves were rare seeing as they generally disliked human methods of education. Yet, there was nothing that could be the black blur.

During Johan's observation, Judai and Sho were explaining about various things about the school. Out of the three, Sho was the only one who noticed the weird expressions people were giving them. An Obelisk hanging out with two Osiris was extremely rare. Was it too much to ask to not to stick out?

"Hey, you're Yuuki Judai, right?" a Ra asked as he walked up to the group when they were outside of the classroom. "I saw your duel against Chronos-sensei. I'm Misawa Daichi."

"Ah, dude! You were the one that was dueling when I got there! I hope we get a chance to duel some time!"

"I as well. It will be interesting to see how my skills stack up to yours."

"Please, as if an Osiris could be worth dueling to anyone." a black haired Obelisk laughed from behind the group.

"Shut up, Manjoume," a nearby blonde girl said.

"Thunder! It's Manjoume Thunder!" Manjoume yelled.

"Yes, we know," the girl sighed. "Sorry about him. He tends to speak without thinking. I do have to admit that he does have a point. Osiris students typically aren't much of a challenge their first year. Well, at least that's what my brother told me…"

"Yeah, Ryo told me that also," Sho sighed.

"Wait, your brother is Kaiser?" the girl asked. When Sho nodded in confirmation, she smiled. "Well, isn't that something… I'm Tenjoin Asuka, Fubuki's younger sister! Our brothers were best friends!"

"Why do you say 'were'?" Misawa asked.

"He's been missing for two years," Asuka said softly. "My parents are hiding something from me about it and I'm going to find out what it is. Ryo and Yusuke already said they were going to help me."

"I'll help, too!" Johan said. "It's my duty to help humans in trouble!" Everyone except the two Osiris students was shocked about his outburst.

"I'm going to guess he's a myth," Misawa whispered to Sho who only nodded. Sho knew then it was going to be a long school year.

* * *

"Did you hear about Maki?" a third year Obelisk whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital," the other said. "He was always stupid for going into the woods at night."

"Well, supposedly he went to the Abandon Dorm. Rumor has it he had a duel with a demon and lost!"

"I heard it was a vampire!" another Obelisk joined in. "A werewolf is a possibility as it wasn't a full moon."

"Silence!" Yusuke exclaimed. "They are just rumors, and nothing more. I am tired of listening to all these drabbles."

The three students shrunk realizing that the two top students were just behind them. Everyone knew not to mention the Abandon Dorm around the two. Even after two years they were still sensitive about the disappearance of their good friend, Fubuki.

"It is still unclear what happened," Ryo added. "Make sure to stop spreading rumors."

"Yes sir!" the three students said at the same time.

"Everyone, take your seats!" Chronos yelled. Everyone jumped seeing as most students feared him, no matter their rank. Yusuke just glared before joining Ryo in the back of the room. No one questioned the empty seat between the two.

* * *

The day seemed to drag for everyone seeing as it was the first day of classes. Misawa and Asuka decided to hang out with the three other students. Manjoume seemed to hang out just to make cracks towards Judai, which the Osiris student never seemed to take them as insults. Judai already came up with several methods to sleep through class by the second period. Johan wasn't making the situation any better adding his own suggestions. Everyone just sighed and shook their heads in disbelief. They were completely oblivious to the stares they received from the other students.

"Hey, wanna come back with us to the Red Dorm?" Judai asked.

"Like I would hang out with you losers," Manjoume barked with a laugh.

"Wasn't he the one that was following us?" Johan asked, making Manjoume freeze before stomping off in anger.

"That's just how he is," Asuka sighed. "I better leave as well. What they say about Chronos-sensei is true. I have no clue how nii-san survived as long as he did."

"Hard to believe he would have a hard time as they say he was one of the elite," Misawa commented.

"Trust me; The Fubuki I know is completely different from the stories."

* * *

The moon glowed in the night sky, almost full but still waxing. Once more, Judai was out exploring the nearby woods. Somehow, he managed to drag Sho and Johan with him. While Johan followed of his own free will, Sho had to be convinced that they wouldn't get in trouble. Despite all their reassurances, Sho kept asking if they could go back to the safety of their room.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sho asked as he clung closely to Judai.

"Johan said he sensed some powerful myths out here," Judai said. "Maybe they would have some information on Fubuki!"

"Not to mention they are pretty high ranking in their particular race," Johan added. "I think one is a vampire while the other is a werewolf. As a guardian, it's my job to announce my presence to any myths in any standing of power. That way they don't interfere with missions."

"You never did tell us why you were here," Sho said.

"All I was told to do was observe and report any strange occurrences," Johan answered. He suddenly stopped, causing the other two to stop as well. "Stay close. It seems they're not on friendly terms."

"How did you know?" Judai asked excitedly. "Is it some kind of guardian trick?"

"Uh, even I can hear a fight from here, aniki," Sho said.

"Really? Hey, you're right! You can hear them! Is it just me or are they getting closer?"

Before anyone could respond, something flew by them before crashing into a tree behind them. They soon realized that it was actually a person when they slowly got up from the bushes. He had shoulder length green hair and violet eyes that glowed gold. His black outfit was ripped in several places as if he was attacked by an animal.

"Is that the best you got?" the boy yelled in the direction he came from. A large wolf with what seemed to be dark blue fur jumped out of the bushes, taking up a fighting stance. It completely ignored the three bystanders, growling the other combatant.

"Nii-san!" Sho yelled suddenly making everyone look in his direction.

"'Nii-san'?" the three humans said bewildered.

_"Sho? What are you doing out here?"_ a fourth voice said. The strange part was that it seemed to come from the wolf.

"Oh, so this is your little brother, Ryo?" the stranger asked with a smirk. "He really looks as pathetic as he sounded."

_"Back off, Fujiwara,"_ the wolf growled even louder than before. _"He and his friends are under my protection."_

"Tck, whatever," the one named Fujiwara responded. "Besides, I bet his blood is tainted by wolf." With that said, the mysterious teen took off running.

"Someone want to explain what just happened?" Judai said abruptly. "I mean, we have a talking dog here. At least, I think it talked…"

"Um, guys, this is my older brother, Ryo," Sho said with an uneasy smile. He's a werewolf."

_"That means I'm a wolf, not a dog,"_ Ryo said, appearing to give a slight glare. _"And you can hear me because it's something that isn't well known about us. Now, what are you doing out here, Sho?"_

"We wanted to help Asuka find out about her brother," Judai answered. "I made him come out here, so you should be mad at me."

_"I'm not mad. I'm worried for his safety along with yours. I have yet announced that you are under my protection."_

"If it will help, I'll take them back to the dorms," Johan said. "It would be best since you're still hunting and it seems Sho can't change."

_ "Thank you, Guardian."_

* * *

TBC

**Random Talk:** I'm sorry for the delay. I went into a bout of depression for over a year. So, unless you wanted something like the ending of Evagelion, be happy I didn't work on this then.

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


End file.
